


海的王子

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 人鱼系列最后一篇我能摸一摸你尾巴吗/十八岁夏天的珊瑚礁 后续依旧是人鱼汉克 x 人类小康预警：小康揣崽上大学的 故事





	海的王子

康纳意识到自己怀孕了的时候，已经是两个月以后，在夏天快要结束的时候了。

毕竟他是个男孩子，他可没过这样的经验……和心理准备。

 

一开始他的确是被吓到了，这太不合常理，他确信他是个男的，雄性，而且现在依旧是。

但很快他又觉得常理算什么屁呢，他还跟一只人鱼谈上恋爱了呢。

他们的恋情像这个夏天的阳光一样火热，深藏已久的爱意比海潮更加汹涌。

从第一次在珊瑚礁结合了之后，汉克再没有离开过，他们几乎每天都在一起，在绚丽的海底里约会，游遍这片海域的每一片珊瑚丛，在洒满月光的海面上拥吻，当然他们也做爱，年长的人鱼——哦不，其实不能这样说，虽然汉克的确拥有银白的胡子和头发，但是以人鱼的生命来说他才算是壮年——有着仿佛无限的精力与欲望，很多次，康纳最后都是因为体力不支而晕过去，连什么时候被汉克抱回他那间小阁楼柔软的床上都不知道，人鱼王当然有办法不被人发现的做完这一切，甚至将男孩的身体清理干净，但康纳第二天还是不得不在炎热的夏季扣紧自己衬衣的扣子，以期那些暧昧的吻痕不被发现。

但是……怎么会这样呢？

男孩心烦意乱的趴在他的小床上拨弄着汉克送他的那些漂亮贝壳，在确认自己真的怀孕了以后，他已经一天没离开阁楼了。得庆幸60只是不耐烦的敲了敲他门，挂了个面包在门上就出去了，并没发现他的异样。

虽然他声称自己只是中暑，但其实他很清楚，对，不用借助任何现代医疗设备的检查，他也能很清楚的肯定，他的身体里多了一个小生命，而且是一个……长尾巴的小生命。

太不可思议了……他想起汉克说过的那些话，当然是在“那种”时候说的，就是…嗯、关于“我会操到你怀孕”“为我生一只小人鱼”之类的，老天，他当时真的以为那就是…就是普通的、情侣之间都会说的那种助兴的话！dirty talk！谁会想到……那该死的老鱼骨头竟然是认真的！啊啊啊！康纳捂着脸长叹！这该怎么办？

他当然不是不愿意，男孩红着脸把手搭在自己平坦的小腹上，现在还没什么动静，但他知道这里面有汉克的鱼宝宝，他跟汉克的孩子，除开那些难为情因素，其实他是愿意的，他愿意为汉克做一切，但是这有点太突然了啊……

这如果让汉克知道……嗯，是的，汉克还不知道，也许是有点粗心，或者没太多经验，他还没发现他的恋人怀孕了。幸好是这样，康纳想，因为这如果让汉克知道了，以人鱼之王的控制欲和占有欲，大概会不容分说的把他掳到海底保护起来，连岸都不让他上。

我不想这样……

男孩无精打采的翻了个身把枕头蒙在脑袋上，他惦记着他好不容易申请到的大学，他选择的海洋环境保护和治理专业，他想为大海，为他爱的人做点什么，他还不想这么年轻就放弃他的学业和梦想，每天躺在海底数鱼玩儿。

最终，在纠结了7个小时，翻了26个身，叹了38次气以后，康纳做出了一个决定——

当夕阳再次落下的时候，十八岁男孩最后看了一眼撒着金光的海面，然后背起他的行李毅然决然的登了上了车。

 

两个月以后。

 

“康纳！康纳？”

眼前被赛门的手掌晃了两下，康纳才回过神来。

“你确定吗？你真的要搬出去？”他好友有些担心的看着他，这个好心的金发男孩皱了皱眉，“我听说那儿的住宿条件并不好……”

“没关系，我住那边…整理图书会比较方便。”

康纳安慰的拍了拍赛门的手。

一周前他如愿在图书馆找了个兼职，这份工作薪酬不算多，但可以让他能有更多时间和更便利的条件待在阅览室，而且还为他提供了一间小阁楼。

这是最重要的，他需要这个，一个独立居住的空间，倒不是说他的室友们对他不好，实际上，他跟他的小伙伴们早已经成为了相互信任的好友，但有些事，即便是无话不谈的朋友也是不能够随意分享的，比如他现在迫在眉睫的、让他不得不藏起来的——他的肚子。

也许人鱼的孕育周期跟人类不太一样，好吧，他其实根本也不了解这方面的知识，再详尽的书本都不会去记载“雄性人类与雄性人鱼的繁衍及孕育指南”这种东西，他甚至不知道他该做什么、吃什么，但幸好，他的身体基础很好，他肚子里的小家伙显然也跟他一样健康皮实，除了偶尔让他有些容易疲倦和食欲乏乏之外，基本上没给他添任何麻烦……

而现在唯一的问题是，小家伙长得有点快。

才仅仅两个月…或者最多三个月？鉴于人类的经验不足，康纳根本不清楚珠胎暗结是发生在什么时候，海底那次？或者珊瑚丛那次？更多直觉他认为应该是汉克把人鱼珠放进他身体里的那次，但他不能肯定，因而他也无法去估算自己的孕期，不过到现在，他的身体已经开始起了一些肉眼可见的变化，并不明显，却还是足以令他紧张起来。

他不能让人发现，继续住在多人学生寝室显然太冒险了，所以，几天后，在赛门和马库斯的帮助下，他从寝室搬到了图书馆的小阁楼。

 

“OK…小家伙，现在就剩我俩了。”

终于整理凌乱的的书本、衣服和为数不多的日用品，送走了好心的小伙伴以后，康纳倒在新铺好的小床上长长的呼了一口气。

这间阁楼跟他在海边福利院的那间很像，老旧、狭窄，木楼板踩起来有点吱嘎作响，而且，都有一个小小的窗户，可以看到天空。

据说每一个孩子都是天上一颗星星变成的，人鱼的孩子也是吗？

那它一定是颗顽皮的星星。

男孩仰面望着那片小小星光，将手轻轻搭在他的肚子上，得益于坚持锻炼的好习惯，他的身材保持得很好，年轻人结实精瘦的腹部没有一丝赘肉，但却稍稍凸出来一个微妙的弧度……这真的很神奇，最近两周，他居然已经开始能感受到了那小生命的活动，也许是对新环境的感知，那小家伙今天动得格外的频繁。

“好了，别闹……我知道、我懂……”康纳轻轻摩挲着他的肚子，他说：“我也很想他……”

是的，他也很想念汉克，那条银发的人鱼。

他那么匆忙又冒失的从汉克身边“逃跑”掉，甚至没给人鱼留下任何一句话。

汉克一定很生气…他大概真的生气了……

康纳叹了一口气，他后来有心虚过，为自己不告而别的行为，但他却想不出办法补救，他甚至没办法联系到汉克，他想过写信，可是……我该把信寄往哪里？总不能扔到水里去吧？

最终他放弃了，他决定等放假，再回到海边跟汉克好好谈谈……如果那个时候，汉克还愿意听他解释的话。

 

由于这小家伙的缘故，康纳几乎拒绝了大部分校园活动，也没有参加什么社团，他把自己伪装得像一个腼腆而不善交际的穷学生，实际上也是。

他花了大部分精力在了学业上，很多时候他都待在自习室和图书馆，偶尔也跟他的几个好友一起吃饭，穿着套头毛衣和灰色的外套在学校的树林里散步——这套衣服常常被诺丝吐槽为“浪费了你乖巧的脸蛋和好身材”，但他只是腼腆的笑一下，把手插在兜里努力掩饰住他的肚子。

明尼苏达州的冬天来得很早，小阁楼里老旧的暖气不太给力，但幸好他其实并不怕冷，他不知道这是汉克、还是肚子里那个小家伙带给他的影响，反正人鱼长期生活在深海，寒冷对他们造不成任何影响，同样的，冰凉的水温也只会让康纳感到亲切，有时候他会喜欢一个人站在浴室的花洒下，让水流从头顶流过自己的全身，就像在海中被爱人温柔拥抱时的感觉。

他想念这种感觉，也想念他的爱人，和属于他们的大海，在无法靠近海洋的日子里，有时候他会揣着思念的小心思，去做一些跟汉克有所关联的事，比如，查阅图书管里那些古老书籍中关于人鱼的记载，尽管他知道那里面很多都是错的，比如，你看这一条——

“人鱼这个古老的种族是凶残的……”

才不是呢，他的汉克不知道有多温柔！

还有——

“人鱼是一种冷漠的生物，它们的血和身体都是冰冷的……”

这就更荒谬了，只有他最清楚汉克的怀抱有多温暖！

“人鱼只能进食海底的食物，如果人类的食物沾染到他们，他们将会痛苦的死去……”

无稽之谈！那条年长的人鱼吃起甜食来像个馋嘴的孩子，看到威士忌眼睛会放光，甚至仅仅一个夏天就因为贪吃汉堡而长了点小肚腩！

“人鱼很少进行交配行为，因为繁殖力很低……”

这可去他妈的吧！……康纳难得的想骂句脏话，关于这个问题的正确答案，他光是想到都感觉脸上发热。

其实，他对人鱼的了解也不算太多，毕竟他们虽然认识了13年，但相处在一起的时间并不多，他甚至没有去过汉克的“家”。

汉克当然也邀请过他，他很想去，但是……现在还不是时候。

男孩抚摸了一下他的肚子，那里暖暖的，像揣着一团时不时游动着的小小火焰，看来这小家伙跟汉克很像，他想，汉克也是暖暖的，居住于深海的人鱼之王却有些异常火热的体温，康纳很想念那个温度，想念来自于他伴侣的拥抱，想念到几乎快要发疯。

他曾无数次梦见过汉克，梦见他们相遇的那篇礁石，梦见那年风暴中干燥的岩洞和人鱼温暖的怀抱，也梦见他们热切的亲吻与欢好，这些甜蜜美妙的梦境让他在思念的煎熬中聊以慰藉，却也让醒来以后的清晨显得更加孤单。

他将汉克送给他的全部礼物，从10岁那年的海螺到14岁那年的珍珠，还有那枚红珊瑚胸针、后来的海岩手链……总之一切的跟汉克有关的东西他都把它们集中起来，抱在怀里，想要从这其中获取到一点点汉克的气息

我真该偷一件他的衣服…呃、不对，好像人鱼并不穿衣服，男孩胡乱的想着，又为自己的想法而感到脸红。

其实如果他多了解一点点人鱼族的知识，他就会知道，在人鱼族的怀孕期间，对伴侣的需求是一种成倍增加的生理本能，对人鱼来说，每一个小宝宝都是异常珍贵的，怀着小生命的母体在整个孕育期间都会被他们的伴侣严密的呵护起来，直到小人鱼的降生。

但显然，糊里糊涂的人类男孩并不懂得这些。

 

学期进行到一半的时候，他得到了一个去南部的海洋实地考察的机会。

这令他高兴疯了，他已经很久很久没见到大海了。

墨西哥湾温暖潮湿的海岸，咸涩的海风，无一不让他感到亲切。

在考察结束后的夜晚，瞒着所有人，康纳在深夜悄悄的离开了宿舍。

他赤着脚从光滑的礁石边爬下去，像游鱼一样潜入到海里，在跟汉克结合以后，他的身体有了一些变化，他不需要含着珠子也可以在海里呼吸，就算是在漆黑无光的海底，也能清楚的视物。

男孩兴奋的在海里畅游着，灵活的钻过珊瑚礁之间的空隙，把柔软的海星捧起来放在肩头，他快活的跟游过身边的鱼群打招呼，那些漂亮的半透明小鱼、还有傻乎乎的比目和温柔的蝠鲼都围绕着他亲吻他的手指和脸颊，他向他们诉说着他的思念，尽管他没有汉克那样能与一切海洋生物交流的能力，但这并不妨碍他告诉它们他有多思念他的人鱼伴侣，也告诉它们他有了一个汉克的小宝宝，他甜蜜又羞涩的看着小鱼们摇晃着闪闪发亮的尾鳍贴在他微微凸起的肚子上，最后，人类满足而幸福的蜷起身体，枕着海底细柔的白沙睡着了。

然而，粗心的男孩却忘记了一个常识性问题——全世界的海水都是相通的。

所以，只一个晚上的时间，他隐瞒了几个月的秘密，就被整个海洋族类都知道了。

 

但汉克知道这件事情，已经是第二天中午的事了。

前一天晚上，闷闷不乐的人鱼之王在岸上一家人类的小酒馆里喝得烂醉——他当然拥有化作人形的能力，事实上这几个月来他常常这样，从他的小男友不告而别之后。

一开始他以为康纳有什么事，等了三天以后才知道他的恋人已经离开海岛了，甚至没再见他一面。

他知道康纳去了哪里，康纳曾跟他说起过自己申请的大学，他当然也可以去找他，但他没这么做，那男孩没留下一句话就走了，在距离开学还有很长一段日子的时候，汉克想他也许是厌倦了这段关系了，毕竟康纳是人类，是个十八岁正直青春美好年纪的男孩，他应该更喜欢在岸上，像普通男孩子一样打球、蹦迪、开着车载着女孩们出去露营，他值得更好的生活，去享受人类社会的乐趣，而不是整天陪着自己这条无趣的老鱼骨头……

汉克沮丧的回到了海里，偶尔，游上岸来像个孤独颓废、没人要的老头子一样在酒馆喝个通宵，感谢酒精这种好东西对古老的种族也一样起效，他至少可以借此暂时的忘记那个人类男孩柔软的嘴唇和湿漉漉的眼睛。

然后他失魂落魄的回到海里，一觉睡到第二天中午。

醒来以后，发现整个海底都在议论着他有了一个孩子的事，小鱼们带来的消息说小宝宝已经有几个月大了，跟那个可爱的人类男孩一样健康而充满活力……

真糟糕，汉克想，我竟然是最后一个知道的。

 

天气渐渐入冬以后，康纳开始有点犯懒。

鱼类会冬眠吗？他偶尔会想到这个问题，他没见过汉克冬眠…嗯…不过他没在冬天见过汉克这倒是真的，难道那只“大鱼”真的一整个冬天都躲起来冬眠？把柔软的肚皮藏在珊瑚丛里呼呼大睡？这想起来真有点可爱，我好想趁他睡觉的时候揉一揉他的肚子……人类胡思乱想的，但比较麻烦的是，他现在的肚子也不比汉克小不上多少了。

幸好是冬天，大家都穿得棉嘟嘟的，康纳坚持以自己怕冷为理由，就算在温暖的图书馆和教室内也不肯脱掉外衣，但这不是长久之计，再过几个月他该怎么掩饰？休学吗？以什么理由？——“教授，不好意思我怀孕了，我得回海里去生孩子”……见鬼的这太荒谬了！

男孩烦乱的抓了抓头发，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，教室里暖气开得太足让他很有些犯困，因为他最近都睡不好，也不知道是为什么，最近这只向来很乖的小家伙突然活泼起来，扰动得他一整晚也睡不好，而他的身体……很难为情的说，也许是因为怀孕的缘故，他的身体变得敏感，胸部偶尔会涨得很难受，这让他不得不忍着羞耻自己稍微的“解决”一下，他也比往常更容易做一些难以启齿的梦，梦里当然是他的人鱼伴侣，而醒来后腿间的潮湿会让他羞得无地自容。

他当然依旧不知道这些在怀孕的人鱼种族中来说，只是正常的“生理反应”，他正忙着苦恼于这样下去他该怎么集中精力来完成月底的论文，还有海洋生物学的作业，据说之前那个很好说话的老学者调走了，新来的教授不知道会不会很严格……

康纳无精打采的趴在桌子上叹着气，祈祷他的小鱼宝宝可以稍微安静一点，至少不要在上课的时候折腾他，就这样心不在焉的，上课的铃声响了起来起来。

新的海洋生物学教授走进教室的时候，康纳听见前排的女生们在小声惊呼“哇啊……”“好帅！”……

是吗？有那么帅吗？

对海洋生物学教授的印象还停留在前一个地中海发型老头身上的康纳懒洋洋抬起头，新来的教授站在讲台上，海军蓝的西装，珍珠贝做成的领带夹，银白的头发梳成一小束扎在脑后，胡子修剪得整整齐齐，那双大海一样湛蓝的眼睛看向后排某个目瞪口呆的学生，他说——

“下午好，我是你们新来的海洋生物学教授，汉克.安德森。”

 

学期结束的时候，海洋环境保护与治理专业的优等生康纳申请了休学，这令人十分遗憾。

但有些暧昧的八卦流言说他休学的原因其实并不是因为生病，他们传言说他被人包养了，就是那个海洋生物学的教授，正好，那位教授也在假期前出国进行学术访问去了，有学生说看见康纳跟他一起上的车，还有人说曾经撞见过他们在图书馆的书架背后拥吻。

“无稽之谈！康纳才不是那种人呢！”

作为康纳的好友，赛门对这种流言表现出了极大的愤慨。

“但要我说…其实就算这是真的，我是说，如果他俩是一对，也未必不是一件好事啊。”诺丝支着头，手指敲打着桌面，若有所思的说：“你们不觉得，他们俩很配吗？”

女人的直觉有时候总是能超越一切伪装直达真相。

这个传言最终终止在第二个学年，在康纳重新回到校园以后。

因为，它不再是个传言。

“是的，我们在一起…呃、事实上，我们已经结婚了。”

面对着好友的“逼问”，康纳显得有点局促，休学一年的男孩比之前看起来气色好了很多，脸颊也多了些红润。

“结…结婚？天呐，你确定你想清楚了吗？”

赛门有点反应不过来，但又找不出什么反对的理由，这画面怎么想都觉得是天造地设的合适，而诺丝早已经是一脸“我就知道是这样”的表情了。

“当然，我考虑得很清楚，我们不是第一天在一起了，实际上我追了他很多年。”康纳有点难为情的咬了一下嘴唇，似乎下定了某种决心，他小声的说：“汉克不是人类，他是……人鱼。”

这下连诺丝都瞠目结舌了，但扔下重磅火力的家伙好像还不自知，又害羞的补充了一句：“我去年休学就是因为我当时怀孕了…”

……

“等等！康纳！这是真的吗？你嫁给了一只鱼？！”

“太过分了！婚礼居然没有请我们啊！”

“所以你真的生了个小鱼宝宝？……这简直就是童话故事！”

童话故事吗？

在好友们的吵吵嚷嚷中，男孩腼腆的微笑着看向窗外。

“嗯，是的…”他红着脸，“这真的就是一个， **童话故事** 。”

 

 **一个小彩蛋** ：

来自60的短信——

“康纳！听说那老头去找你了？”

“喂你该不会真打算这么便宜就原谅那老头了吧？想想他把你害得多惨！”

“听我说，傻瓜，你仔细想想，他既然可以上岸，那为什么早没去找你呀？知道你怀孕了才去找你，他根本不是为了你，只是为了他的后代……那老头子坏得很！”

“蠢货！干嘛不回我短信！”

……

“小子，你哥睡着了，等他醒了我让他打给你。”


End file.
